Maria Posada
Maria Posada is the deuteragonist of The Book of Life. She is a woman Manolo and his best friend, Joaquín, both love. Maria has more important matters to attend to, though, like helping to save her village from bandits. Physical Appearance Maria is a beautiful, pretty, gorgeous young woman with a small slender hour-glass figure. She has large hazel brown eyes and salmon colored lips, her hair is brown umber an curly with curls and pulled up into a high ponytail with a side fringe parted to the right. She wears an off the shoulder sleeved Puebla with a long red skirt and three gold golden stripes along the bottom. Along with it she wears a gold triangular necklace. Personality Maria is a kind, adventurous, independent, brave, courageous, fearless, empowered, strong, strong-willed, free-willed, bold, daring and determined young woman who believes in freedom, free will, strength of choice and indomitable spirit. She is not a stereotypical princess and is by no means a helpless, defenseless or weak damsel in distress but rather a strong fighter who can do things on her own and without any help from anyone, and stands up for what's right. Maria is also a sweet, benevolent, friendly, loving, generous, caring, compassionate young woman who loves and cares for both her family and her friends and her hometown of San Angel. She also loves to read books for both fun and enjoyment. Maria is also a adventurous adventure-loving freedom-loving young woman. In The Book of Life She first appeared in the film as a young child, watching her best friends Manolo and Joaquin fight for her affection. When La Muerte and Xibalba saw the three, the two decided to make a bet on who would win Maria's heart. Xibalba immediately chose Joaquin as he was impressed with Joaquin's strength and desire to be a great hero (and his somewhat show-off nature) while La Muerte chose Manolo, due to his sensitive and kind nature. Maria is later seen with Manolo and Joaquin as they walk around the town of San Angel and pass by the pig pens where the pigs are ready to be slaughtered. Not wanting that to happen, she releases them, causing havoc in the town square and angering her father. She does not regret her actions but feels guilty that she broke Manolo's first guitar. Her father then decides to send her away to study with the nuns in Spain in order to curb her rebellious behaviour and become a proper young lady. When she is sent off, her father cries and excuses himself. Manolo and Joaquin also come and Manolo gives Maria the baby piglet Chuy that she was fond of while she gives Manolo a new guitar with the words "Always play from the heart. -Love Maria" inscribed on the back. While she rides the train, her bonnet is loose and Joaquin catches it, keeping it as a memento when he fails to give it back to her. Maria returns to San Angel ten years later having grown into a beautiful young woman, catching the eye of every guy in San Angel (even Xibalba, much to La Muerte's annoyance and jealousy). She attends Manolo's first bullfight and is concerned when she believes Manolo will kill the bull. While the rest of the townspeople of San Angel jeer and boo at Manolo for not killing the bull, Maria applauds his compassionate gesture. Later, when everyone has left, she hears Manolo sing about how he feels like he will never fit in and be accepted for being true to himself ("Creep" song) and feels sorry for him. Maria later attends her father's grand welcome home party celebrating her return, but is annoyed when she finds out her father is also arranging for her to marry Joaquin. She also becomes annoyed with his sexist views of women and goes to her room. Here Manolo's friends try to help Manolo win her heart, much to her annoyance and amusement. Manolo decides to sing her his own song and she seems to be won over, but she teases him by saying "You think it was going to be that easy?" and pushing him off her balcony. She holds his guitar and promises to give it back to him. When she reaches the bottom of the stairs, Joaquin proposes to Maria. General Posada mentions that Joaquin is the only one who can protect San Angel from Chakal. Manolo then enters the building, with Joaquin thinking Manolo had already proposed. After a small argument, a fight between Joaquin and Manolo starts over their affection for her. Maria intervenes and stops the fight, saying she has also learned fencing. Soon, some of Chakal's men threaten San Angel and she is ready to fight along Manolo's side to protect the town, but Joaquin takes care of everything. General Posada once more pushes Maria to accept Joaquin's proposal for the sake of the town, forcing her to flirt with him, breaking Manolo's heart. Later that night, Manolo once more goes to her porch and asks her to meet him once more outside town. She reluctantly agrees and follows a path of white wax candles, leading to Manolo singing about his love for her. He shows her the view of San Angel when the sun shines over it, creating a beautiful spectacle and describes this as the feeling he gets when he's with her. Maria returns his affection and states she will always love a man who plays from the heart and accepts his proposal. However, Xibalba interrupts this by sending a two headed snake to bite her, putting her into a coma. Manolo, believing her to be dead, brings her to Joaquin and General Posada who also believe she is dead and blames Manolo for her death. Manolo sacrifices his life to be with Maria in the Land of the Remembered only to discover he has been tricked. Maria is resurrected after Joaquin kisses her forehead, with his medal of everlasting life touching her skin thus reviving her. She is very deeply heartbroken to hear Manolo is dead and decides to marry Joaquin to protect the town, as she can no longer be with Manolo. Maria is not seen again until her almost wedding with Joaquin, where Chakal and his army of banditos interrupt the wedding ceremony and proceed to steal back the medal of everlasting life. She rallies the towns people together with an inspiring speech, to then soon be reunited with Manolo, who has been resurrected after completing his trial to see if he was worthy of regaining his life and engages her in a passionate kiss before she and the townspeople engage in the fight against Chakal and his army of banditos. During the fight, Chakal grabs Maria and tells Joaquin and Manolo to bring the magic medal or he will kill her (which earns a disgruntled comment from Maria) but Manolo (with the help of his family) climbs to the top of the building and frees her while the two dance and fight Chakal. Manolo decides to sacrifice himself after seeing that Chakal is going to use the bombs on his chest to blow up himself and the town of San Angel with him. Manolo and Joaquin restrain him while Manolo pushes Joaquin away and topples the bell onto him and Chakal in order to protect the town from the explosions of the bomb. He faces Maria and tells her not to forget him. However, when Manolo appears lost the bell is pushed aside and Manolo is revealed to be alive due to being given the medal of eternal everlasting life by Joaquin. The two are soon married as her father accepts Manolo as his son in law and they joyfully sing and celebrate with the town of San Angel. Relationships Manolo Maria and Manolo have always been best friends since they were young little kids. But over the years, she starts to fall in love with him. Manolo has always been in love with Maria since they were young little kids. Near the end of the movie Maria and Manolo end up marrying each other. Category:Movie Heroes Category:Heroines Category:Normal Badass Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Animal Kindness Category:Damsel in distress Category:Amazons Category:Swordsmen Category:Martial Artists Category:Married Heroes Category:In love heroes Category:Chaotic Good Category:Pure of heart Category:Feminists Category:Wayward Heroes Category:Rebellion Heroes Category:Femme Fatale Category:Child Nurturer Category:Nurturer